Against Medical Advice
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: The Fallout took a lot from the Petrelli and Bennett families. Nathan is concerned with saving Peter, Peter with the world, and Claire, with what her father is really up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Against Medical Advice**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Some mild language, Mention of Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: _Nathan, Peter, Angela, H.R.G., Claire, perhaps others in later installments_.  
**

**Spoilers: **_Through Fallout, Flashback from "Don't Look Back" Speculation based off promotional commercials and vague spoilers._

**Note:_ Envisioned to place a bit before Godsend_**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **_  
_

* * *

Nathan closed his eyes tightly. He had to give his eyes a break. They have been staring at his brother for way too long only to see no change in Peter's condition. 

The doctors couldn't tell him what was wrong.

"It seems that his body is exhausted," one of them said.

Maybe Peter did need rest. His brother was always excitable, but no where near as excitable as he has been in the last few weeks.

Peter jumped off a building and nearly died until Nathan grabbed him. Peter didn't try to kill himself. Nathan knew this but he couldn't gather the reason why Peter had to do what he did.

"_I need to figure out what is happening to us."_

Peter told him that he could fly.

At the time, no phrase scared him as much as those. It was a phrase he worried that was true.

It was a phrase that brought him back to a dark place in his life six months prior. It was the day his curse nearly took away another person he loved more than himself.

The last time Peter scared him, he only slept for a few hours. And when he hinted that he didn't remember what happened. Nathan was too relieved to be ashamed. He planted the seed that he tried to kill himself that Peter fell upon a fire escape and that he had to climb up to save him.

But Peter didn't buy it. Nathan wasn't surprised. If there was one thing that Peter wasn't, it was stupid. It was a fact that infuriated Nathan so much at times that it was hard to be proud.

Nathan kissed Peter on the forehand before getting up from the chair he practically lived in the last two weeks.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I just need some air."

Nathan suddenly felt an urge of concern toward his plans, worrying that Peter might be cold if he opened the window and covered Peter with the blanket he has be using.

"You'll tell me if you are cold, won't you Pete?"

Nathan frowned as he realized he wouldn't get a verbal answer.

Nathan lowered his head, flashing back to the incident nearly a month before.

After Peter woke up from his flying attempt, Nathan, satisfied that Peter would be alright, left for a few hours to attend to campaign business.

When he came back that evening he was shocked to see Peter's room empty and the window open.

He searched all over town looking for him, the most disturbing thoughts, invading his mind.

If Peter left the hospital, he should at least be home. He had a concussion and needed to rest.

The sound of the broken cell phone crashing to the ground was stuck in his mind. The pain of the unknown and self-doubt was imprinted upon his soul.

So Nathan looked at one more place he didn't think of before. Actually, it was a place he didn't want to look but knew he had to.

He ran up the stairs to the hospital roof as fast as he could.

"_I have been looking all over for you!" Nathan gasped, nearly out of breath._

"_Did you know about Dad's Depression?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"_Because everyone is entitled to their secrets Peter."_

Nathan couldn't look Peter in the eye then, as he could not now. He took out a tissue, and wiped his nose, deep emotions weighted upon his shoulders.

"_I was so sure when it happened but now I guess, I am just going crazy."_

"_We played this game before."_

It was a game Nathan wanted to end. But not like this. Not if it meant his brother had to lose. Why do some games have such violent outcomes?

"_Let's just go." Nathan pleaded._

"_Nathan tell me what happened."_

Nathan closed his eyes tightly wishing for the last month to go away. But it wouldn't and no amount of praying and pleading would make it so.

Nathan needed to avoid what happened. Though it was a losing battle. It was a battle he refused to lose but it was one that fate lost for him.

Peter made sure he realized it. Each time Nathan tried to stir Peter away from danger, he flew right at it. He should have never bought that painting from Linderman. His curiosity overtook him. His curiosity was intense as Peter's at times. And he foolishly believed that he would save his brother and that Simone would respect his wishes. That was a joke.

Nathan as the big brother was determined to protect his brother. He wouldn't allow him to share their father's fate even if it meant the line of protection and condescension is blurred.

Tragically, hope and logic are secondary to truth and consequence. It was a realization he acquired while observing the persistent coma Peter now suffered.

"The ball is in your brother's court now, Mr. Petrelli," the doctor told Nathan earlier in the day.

"There isn't more we can do for him, but wait."

Nathan was so sick of waiting.

Miles away, the Man in the Horned-Rimmed Glasses was doing something he has done a lot the last few weeks. He was conversing on his cell phone.

"How is he?" he asked the person on the phone.

Mr. Bennett nodded, "The waiting game is the most cruel."

Unknown to her adoptive father, Claire Bennett was ease dropping nearby. She hated how isolated she now felt. When she first realized she had the ability to heal, she felt so alone. She felt that she was a freak and that no one person could truly understand what was happening to her. But she was wrong, nearly two weeks ago, she finally found someone that was like her. Someone that could heal.

"_I'm not like you Claire."_

And with those words she had second thoughts, but how else could Peter survive such a drop? She closed her eyes, pushing the visions away. She was grateful that the Haitian spared her memories, yet, if there was one thing she could suffer to forget it was the broken body she saw that night in front of the school. Peter Petrelli was lying in a pool of his own blood, his body was mangled and his neck snapped back. It was like the day during football practice, but much worse.

The next day at the police station was not much better. The FBI agent mentioned that Peter survived without a scratch. But when she visited him, he looked no where near okay. His skin was pale, and his face flush, his voice was raspy, and his breath labored. He was not okay. It was like death just took a few hour holiday, and was back to pick up his due. It frightened her, even though, Peter, the man that risked this all to save her, smiled at her. He didn't seem resentful one bit.

Claire shook her head, and continued to listen to her father's phone call.

"Oh he is still sedated," Mr. Bennett informed the caller.

Mr. Bennett turned away from the phone disgusted.

"If I was in your position..." H.RG. babbled, unable to keep his cool, "If that was my son..."

Claire eyes widen. Who was her father talking to? At the sound of her father kicking the wall, she quickly escaped to her room, praying that her father did not hear.

Back at the hospital, Nathan closed the window.

"I have to go," he told Peter.

"Where are you going Nathan?"

Nathan turned toward the direction of the voice, he neither noticed nor heard the door open.

"Just down the hall... I need to call Heidi, check on the boys...check..." he broke off.

Angela grabbed Nathan's hand.

"It's alright. I will be okay."

Nathan lowered his head. He didn't even want to think about how hard this must be on their mother. She didn't need this. Hell, no one needed this. Though he had more respect for his mother now that he had in a long time. She had this unbelievable strength. It just took all his power, all his emotional mask not to crumble, and this was her son, her baby that was lying, who has been lying in this hospital in limbo for half a month.

Nathan tried to speak but couldn't. He could only manage a quick hug before he left the room and closed the door.

Angela sat down in the chair that Nathan sat in just minutes before and wept.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** _So, did Stefanie really need to write another fic when she still have others to finish? Probably not. This story shouldn't be that long. Edited slightly on Jan. 20, in attempt to clear somethings up. Chapter 2 coming soon. And then hopefully, I will get back to "Christmas Mourning". Thank you all that have reviewed so far. Please tell me what you think. I respectfully accept constructive criticism as well. -- _**Stef**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Against Medical Advice**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Some mild language, Mention of Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Spoilers: **_Through Fallout, Flashback from "Don't Look Back" Speculation based off promotional commercials and vague spoilers Plus my own non-spoiler related speculation.._

**Note: **Last chapter before Godsend. I made it! Thanks to all that reviewed so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Angela Petrelli grasped the hand of her youngest son hand and held it close to her heart, gently caressing it with her other hand.

"Maybe it wasn't right for me keep such things from you?" she whispered. "I did it to protect you. What a fine job, I have done, hmm?"

Peter laid silent, the quiet hum of the machinery nearby, the only audible sound.

"So, you found the cheerleader?" she casually asked, not expecting an answer. "How did you?"

"You know, I love you. What I told you before was, is true, you have always been my favorite. You are my favorite. And you can't leave me. And you can't leave your brother Nathan either. After all that is to come, you are going to need each other."

"Your father, God rest his soul, always had to prove that he was invulnerable. He would do one crazy stunt after another. The perfect target for Linderman. He managed to have your father wrapped around his little finger. He wanted your father to test his limits. And for some reason he did.

Mama Petrelli wiped her eyes.

"Secrets, we have so many secrets in our closets. And I am still not sure I want to reveal them just yet. But it looks like you might have just stumbled into one of them."

Mrs. Petrelli kissed Peter's hand and then gently returned it to his side, before getting up.

"Children grow so fast. You and Nathan always fighting."

Angela managed a weak laugh. "But I know you two love each other, you are always defending him even when he doesn't deserve it. And Nathan, he has been here nearly every day, while I was hiding from you."

"But," Angela broke off losing the battle with her tears, "Please don't think it is because I don't love you. As I told you before, you are my favorite and I cannot lose you. I just cannot live with all the guilt and pain. But I am going to make it right, for all of you if I can."

"The two of you should have not met the way you did. She especially, didn't need to see what she did. Though, it is my understanding, that this has been taken care of."

"Some secrets should remain buried, but sometimes they refuse to remain buried."

* * *

In Texas, Mr. Bennett, was at Primatech Paper checking on his prisoner.

"I wonder why she insists to keep you alive," he whispered under his breath as he entered the code into the locked door. He adjusted his glasses and studied Sylar, who appeared to be unconscious.

"You are going to regret what you tried to do. One day I will not be bonded to my obligations," he warned in a tone of great disgust. I will not be as forgiving as my superiors."

He turned away, exiting from where he just came, and locked the door.

The Haitian was staring at him, in the way he often does.

"I want him to have no memory of Claire," Mr. Bennett said.

The Haitian nodded. It was a request H.R.G. constantly requested. It was like he was gravely desperate, like he was standing at the edge of sanity. The Haitian then himself, walked away.

Once The Haitian was out Bennett's sight, he felt, his phone vibrate. He had an urgent text message.

"We need to talk."

The Haitian frowned, and make a discreet exit from the building.

* * *

"So..." Angela was about to say something when, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled she turned around, so swiftly, that she almost fell over, it didn't feel like Nathan.

"Mrs. Petrelli? Are you okay? Wait, I am sorry, that was one stupid question. How is Peter?"

"Simone?" Angela replied weakly, finding her words.

"I didn't mean to scare you..."

Angela nodded. "No, it's okay. I…just... There really hasn't been any change. Did you come to visit? I know you two are close. I'll leave you alone."

Simone shook her head, "No, you don't have to do that."

Angela tried to smile; she took Simone's hands into hers.

"You two should talk. It will do Peter some good. I'll go check on Nathan."

Simone nodded. She has been avoiding Nathan for the last two weeks, fearful of Nathan's reaction. He wasn't her boss of course, but after what happened in Texas two weeks ago, she saw some truth in Nathan's words. However, she knew Peter believed he had to save Claire, and she could not help but remember her father's last words. That Peter would save the world.

Angela gave Simone a quick hug and she left the room.

* * *

Simone took a seat on the other side of the Peter and grasped his hand.

"Hi Peter. My father told me that every thing would be okay. So, I'm going to keep thinking that. I hope you know that I love you so much."

* * *

Angela peaked into the window of the closed hospital door for a few moments before making her way down the hall towards an empty corridor.

She opened her purse and took out an envelope that had been opened before. It was addressed to herself.

_My Dear wife,_

_I know I have not always been the best husband..._

Angela bypassed the letter, and made her way to a picture that was also included.

It was a picture of a little blonde haired girl, about the age of three.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: **Chapter Three will pick up after Godsend. Please tell me what you think. Thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Against Medical Advice**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Some mild language, Mention of Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Nathan, Peter, Angela, Claire, The Haitian, Zach  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Spoilers: **_Through Godsend. The rest is speculation, part of my speculation was hinted to be wrong, but frankly I don't care; too late. But that is what fan fiction is for, yes?_

* * *

Nathan Petrelli was exhausted, in mind, body, and spirit. After two weeks of extreme emotional hell, sitting at the bedside of his comatose brother, hearing the doctors tell him and his mother that they didn't know what was wrong, and he was hesitating to tell his mother what he thought was wrong, he still received only minimal relief. 

There was more truth in Peter's problem escapades than he even imagined. It was stuff he did not want to believe. He went to see Isaac, hoping to understand, but the other reason was that he had the hope, no matter futile, that Peter's ravings were simple delusions of grandeur. But when he saw the paintings the truth started to spill. He thought his power of flight was a curse, but compared to what Peter was given, it was immaterial.

* * *

"_I took his power Nathan, I can't control it."_

"_Let me help you Peter."_

"_You can't."_

"_I'm not leaving you."_

* * *

Peter woke up as if he was in a night terror. As he struggled to breathe normally, he made eye contact with his mother. 

"Peter..." Angela gasped, feeling a multiple of emotions all at once, from concern to relief.

"I have to get out of here," Peter shouted, as he attempted to removed the IV from his arm.

Angela gently, but firmly pressed down Peter's arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked her son. He was in a coma for two weeks; been running a high fever, and abnormal heart rhythms. She thought he was going to die, and he now thought he could just walk out of the hospital?

"I have to get out of here. It's not safe. I have to get away!" Peter continued.

He sat up, gently pushing his mother's attempt of restraint away, and continued to remove the tubes and wires that were studying his vital signs.

An alarm went off and a nearby nurse entered the room.

"Mr. Petrelli..." she began.

"Okay...good. I need to be discharged. Get me a doctor. Where's my clothes?"

"What are you talking about Peter?" Angela interjected. "Peter you need your rest. You can't leave."

Peter closed his eyes. "Mom, trust me. New York is definitely not where I need to be right now."

The nursed hesitated, as mother and son had their emotional discord.

"I'm twenty-six years-old mom. You can't stop me!" Peter exclaimed.

Angela stared at her son, speechless for a moment. Peter never spoke to her in such a way, at least not in a very long time. It shocked her. It didn't matter if Peter was two or fifty-two, as long as she was living and so was he, and damn him she would be first, she was his mother and he would be her baby boy.

The nurse gave Peter his clothes. And when the doctor reluctantly gave Peter his release, with an AMA notation, Peter made his way out of the hospital.

* * *

In front of the hospital, in front of the hospital parking lot, Peter paused to reflect. It didn't feel right making his mother worry so, but if she knew the truth, that if he stayed here, she would not lose one son, but two. Also, if he in fact was the cause of the explosion from his dreams, there will not be a New York at all. 

"I'm sorry Mom," he whispered sadly.

He took out his cell phone, and called the family's travel agent.

* * *

Nathan was on the way back to Peter bedside, only to have his heart skip a beat when he realized that the room was empty. What happened? Did Peter... He saw his mother Angela walk past the room, she was putting a pair of books into a tot bag. 

"Ma?" Nathan cried out. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea!" Angela replied. "He woke up."

"He woke up?!" Nathan could not hide the relief he felt. But where was he now? No way could he be in a condition that warranted a discharge.

"He was raving. I sat at his bedside for two weeks, thinking he could die, just for him to wake up and tell me that he has to get away," Angela declared.

"You just let him go?" Nathan catechized.

"I didn't just let him go!" Angela rebutted. "And when I find him I will kill him."

Nathan reassuring placed his hands upon his mother's shoulders.

"Go home. Get some rest. I'll take care of it."

Angela nodded.

"What is happening?" Angela said in a small voice.

Nathan looked away, not feeling liberated to reveal his true thoughts.

"It will be okay Ma. Okay, Mom. I'll find him."

Angela kissed Nathan on the cheek before leaving reluctantly.

* * *

Returning from her meeting with the Haitian, Claire Bennett, felt like she now had more questions than she had answers. 

She wouldn't be able to see Peter Petrelli because he was being watched. It appeared that even Peter couldn't have the comfort of living his own life. It seemed unfair in a way. Even though mankind seemed to have the gift of free will, life was not gratuitous.

As she feared, her birth mother was dead, and the Haitian had no knowledge of her birth father. How was she going to find out who she really was. She didn't trust her father anymore, and though she loved her adoptive mother, she knew she couldn't give her what she truly needed. Her adopted father betrayed her as well, by having her memories erased many times.

Claire took it into her own hands to bring Zach back into the fold. She knew it was selfish, but she needed someone to talk to. Someone her own age, and someone she knew she could trust.

She reached for her phone and started to dial Zach's number but stopped. What if her phone was bugged? It disgusted her how restricted, how used she now felt. Her father claimed it was for her protection. True, in some ways she did wish we didn't know what she did, but, lies were betrayals. Peter talked about saving the world. No one can save the world by ignoring the issue, nor could one do it alone.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you all that have reviewed so far. Chapter 4 will pick up after The Fix. I am going to try to wove my story into the canon storyline as long as possible.Please tell me what you think :-) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Against Medical Advice**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Some mild language, Mention of Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Peter, Nathan, Mohinder, Claude, Angela, HRG, more**

**Spoilers and Notes: **_Through The Fix. Includes my speculation, and pure imagination._

* * *

**Chapter 4**_  
_

Peter Petrelli loved his family, so much that he could not bear hurting them. The scene kept playing in his mind, just has it played kept playing day after day, hour after hour, second after second for two long weeks. He was a danger to the world. He couldn't...

"_I'm not leaving you."_

Peter gasped. He knew this was the truth. So he had to be the one.

He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let his brother be vaporized. He couldn't allow the woman he loved to be blown away.

He had to get away.

He studied the picture of him and Nathan standing in front of the Petrelli campaign headquarters. He saw how happy they were. Would the two of them ever been this happy again? Peter couldn't see it...

* * *

Nathan, I have to be the one that does the fix now. I have to make sure this never happens. 

And it was then that Nathan arrived at the apartment.

_"I have been looking for you everywhere."_

Peter wanted so much make his brother's concerns to go away. All he could do was give his brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It was fruitless. Nathan didn't understand, but he did. He felt helpless but wanted to help.

Nathan was his big brother, but he could not fix this. Peter knew this, and he wasn't going to allow Nathan to die to find this out.

He tricked his brother and ran away, Nathan had a guard at the door–he wasn't going to abandon the fix without a fight. There was a window opened in the hallway, and when Nathan exited the room he and Mohinder eyed it in apprehension.

_"Did he?" Mohinder wondered out loud._

_"Catch him at the airport!" Nathan commanded._

* * *

And when the crowd left. Claude released his hold on Peter. 

"Okay, I will help you," Claude relented.

"Why?" Peter asked.

He was grateful but he asked twice before and each time he a got stern negative reply. "What changed your mind?"

"You don't want my help? Do you want to spend time in the psych ward? Or jump out that window your brother was eying?"

Peter studied the window, it was unfortunately tempting. His heart ached as he remember just hours before when he was on the roof top staring at the world below.

"_I could kill you myself. Solve the explosion problem right now. Maybe that is why your dreamt me."_

It did seem like a credible option. He would die, so he wouldn't explode.

"_Don't do a Roger Clinton on me here!"_

He couldn't kill himself, he couldn't do that to his brother, and his mother. Also it went against everything he was ever taught and most of all it would be giving up. He was going to save the world; it was what his dreams were telling him. But each time he closed his eyes all he saw was the pain, and the destruction.

"Do you think you have what it takes?" Claude asked. "Let's steal a cab."

Peter hesitated for only a second.

* * *

Nathan Petrelli sighed, as he looked at the Caller-ID on his cell phone, it was his mother Angela, yet again. Nathan didn't have anything to report. He didn't know where his little brother was and he could only take the pleads of his mother so much. He had his own concern and worry to deal. 

He teamed up with Dr. Suresh and Simone, and the three of them were all looking for Peter. His scout at the airport reported that Peter never made his flight. However, it was a different flight that Nathan was now concerned with. Peter vanished within mid-air through an open window. If his power was anywhere as powerful as his own, he could have easily be anywhere by now.

Peter was so concerned about blowing up New York. Nathan suggested that if he left he would be a danger to someone else or if he continued to act the way he was acting he would send him to a psych ward.

Nathan supported himself against the wall as he fought to keep his stance. He didn't know why he said such things sometimes, but he knew if he had his brother in his sight he would be able to fix what was happening. He was ten years older than his brother Peter, and with such an age gap he always saw himself as a second father, as his brother's protector. He could tease his brother, he could keep him in line, but if anyone else dared to do so, he would be on them like razor sharp claws on a tiger. He would die for his brother without a second thought. Perhaps that was what Peter was worried about. It just wasn't fair.

"Mr. Petrelli?" one of his interns called.

Nathan clicked the ignore button on his cell phone before looking up at the intern.

"Yes?"

"I have the new poll results."

"Hmm?" Nathan picked it up and studied it.

The interned smiled, "We are now up four more points."

Nathan tried to look thrilled. "Be sure to tell the whole crew to keep up their great work."

"Thank you very much Mr. Petrelli."

Nathan flashed the intern a big teethed smile.

The intern giggled before she turned her back and walked away.

Nathan studied the poll results one more time before forming a ball.

What is the point of running an election when there isn't going to be a city to run?

Nathan stopped himself before throwing the ball into the trash.

_Pete. You are not the only one that needs to get away. But this place helps me forget about all the bull in this world. Why can't you just be here next to me?Why won't you just let me believe that everything is going to be okay?_

* * *

Angela Petrelli dropped her cell phone violently against her desk. Nathan was ignoring her, how dare he! 

Heidi entered the room her face filled with shock.

"Angela, are you all right?" she asked.

Angela attempted a smile.

"As all right as I suppose is possible," Angela replied her back still turned to her daughter-in-law.

She turned around and saw that Heidi was frowning.

"I am worried about Peter too," Heidi stated. "I know its not the same, but..."

Angela kissed Heidi on the cheek.

"Oh I know you are sweetie," she assured. "It is..it's just that...Nathan...he"

Heidi nodded.

"No news is good news," Heidi offered.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go lay down. Will you be okay?"

Heidi nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," Angela responded with a smile as she left the room.

* * *

She was about to call Nathan again when she noticed that she was getting another call. 

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry that we have some rather unfortunate news Mrs. Petrelli," the man's voice in the receiver informed.

"What is it?" Angela inquired. She wasn't sure how much more bad news she could take.

"The prisoner is dead." Bennett replied.

"What?" Angela's voice was quiet. "Are you sure?"

"I'm heading to the office right now for confirmation."

"Confirmation?" Angela cried.

"An associate called me within the last hour."

Angela closed her eyes tightly.

"Please call me when you are sure."

"This situation may actually be quite ideal."

Angela clenched her fist.

"No! I told you to keep him under watch, sedation, but to keep him alive..."

"I am sure everything was kept to protocol" "He tried to kill your son!" H.R.G. shouted, as he removed and replaced his glasses in a nervous fashion.

"But he's my son too," Angela whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note:** Surprised? Hee hee, this story may take a _**little** _turn from the show from now on, but I hope I don't lose you. Thank you all for all your reviews and support. And for your patience, as I was hoping this chapter would have been out days ago. But it **is** longer than my other chapters have been lately. Please tell me what you think! I can't wait for _**Chapter 14: Distractions**_, how about you? I still hope to get you a new chapter sometime this coming week:) (I fixed some errors, lol. sigh, I loate typos.)  



	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Against Medical Advice**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Some mild language, Mention of Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Peter, Nathan, Mohinder, Claude, Angela, HRG,**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own this, duh, would I call this a fandom if I was the official author? Geez Tim Kring created this wonderful, addictive, magical show, and NBC owns the rights to it. I am just a fan. A very dedicated and obsessive fan, but a fan.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Spoilers and Notes: **_Contains spoilers through **Chapter 15: "Run!",** however does not follow the story completely. Consider it a spinoff of sorts. Personally I love that Nathan is Claire's father but well, I plotted this story's Claire's father long time ago, LOL.

* * *

_

"I am sure everything was kept to protocol" "He tried to kill your son!" H.R.G. shouted, as removed and replaced his glasses in a nervous fashion.

"But he's my son too," Angela whispered.

"What?" Mr. Bennett gasped. "He's your what?"

Angela took the phone away from her mouth before exhaling. Her second born son, tried to kill her husband's daughter.

"Just go get that confirmation" Angela shouted as soon as she regained her voice and then she hit the end button on the phone.

She stared at the phone for a few more seconds, as if Nathan was going to call her back.

Nathan stared at his cell phone for a few seconds, wondering if he should call his mother back or not when his office phone rang instead.

"Hello?" Nathan called.

"Sir? I have been trying you on the cell phone for a while now and it keeps going to voice mail."

Nathan blinked. The phone was off. He thought he hit the ignore button.

"Your brother was spotted."

"What?"

"He had someone's purse."

"What?" Nathan repeated.

"Sir, are you alright?" the man on the phone inquired.

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair.

"Could you tell me what you are talking about? You are saying he had someone's purse?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. Some woman claimed that Peter took her purse. He was questioned, his name and address was recorded. The woman decided to drop the charges because he didn't take anything and then he disappeared again."

Disappeared. Again. It was enough to make Nathan crazy. Why did Peter have her purse? She must have dropped it and he picked it up again or something. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Sir?"

Nathan let out an audible sigh, "Thank you for the call."

Nathan hung up the phone.

* * *

"_I am tired of you telling me what I have to do! I don't have to do anything!" Peter shouted._

It happened so fast, his anger boiling close to the surface, but it was true.

"_Except fly!"_

Claude threw Peter off the roof, he didn't even have the chance to think. The only thoughts that were able to come through were the moments of flashback terror, from a month ago, where he and that man, fell–off the bleachers.

He turned himself over and he was pierced, speared by the taxi. The pain was acute, and he began to feel faint. But he thought about the sixteen-year girl he met that could heal herself. He saved her life, but she immediately returned the favor.

* * *

"_What's your name?"_

"_Peter..."_

"_I'm Claire."

* * *

_

Peter weakly picked himself up from the taxi. The flow of blood stopped, and he felt his wounds start to heal as he fought to regain his breath.

Peter looked up and quickly counted 30 stories. That SOB threw him down thirty stories. He would have died. However, even though he did not want to admit it, Claude did awaken his healing power. But why didn't he fly? All he could think of was not dying, or reliving the moment at Homecoming: neither the pain nor fear.

* * *

Claire Bennett was at an old water hole throwing rocks with Zach. 

"I have to get away from here Zach. I had this big fight with my father and I said a lot of mean thinks that didn't want to say."

"Well, Claire," Zach began. "Parents suck sometimes. It doesn't mean they don't love you."

Claire nodded.

"But if feels like I know nothing about who I really am. And my biological mother is dead!"

"Are you sure about this Claire?"

Claire nodded.

"I did a bunch of research. My mother died in a fire. And there was a funeral for her and everything."

Zach frowned at Claire.

"Stranger thinks have happened Claire. I mean you died at least twice and here you are sitting right next to me."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"This is true. But why did she not look for me? Why did she just assume that I was dead? I don't want to believe that she just gave up on me."

Zach turned away.

"Sometimes doubt is all you have to sustain yourself. Perhaps, by leaving she allowed herself to believe that there was a hope in the matter. No body, means there was hope that you were still there. Maybe there was guilt with her grief? Perhaps she had to move on or she would be held back."

Claire looked like Zach like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Zach? Are you saying you think my mother somewhat caused what happened to me?"

Zach shook his head quickly.

"No, but it doesn't mean she doesn't blame herself for it. Life is so gray in this town with a splash of color once in a while. Sometimes it is interesting but other times it is just so darn weird. What about your biological father?"

Claire shook her head.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't even be surprised...I don't want to judge a woman that I don't even really know...but, I like to think he is out there. I love my dad, but I feel like I need to see my life in a different perspective."

Claire paused a moment before she continued, pondering what Zach had said, "I need new shades of gray to go with my black and white."

* * *

"_You are not my real father!"_

Mr. Bennett shook his head in sadness. Didn't Claire know that he would give his life for her?

As he opened the door to check on Sylar he took off one pair of glasses for another. The room was eerily quiet and he thought it was odd that the doctor was not waiting for him.

Sylar was gone...there was a dead body, but it was that of the doctor.

Mr. Bennett reached for his cell phone.

"Well, your son might still be alive."

* * *

The sound of sirens filled an empty alley. The abandoned taxi appeared crashed into as if someone attempted a suicide. There was blood everywhere, but there was no body. 

The ambulance on call looked curiously at the vehicle as the forensic team instead took over.

Nathan Petrelli watched from his limo a block away, fear taken over, he felt something bad happened to his brother soon after he got off the phone with the police, but the feeling quickly left. It was similar to the aftermath of sharp pain, such as stepping onto some glass, but once the glass is removed, the sharp pain turns to a dull ache.

He wasn't the one with this ability, it made him crazy to think, but could it be that it was his brother crying out for him? His father's suicide attempts, the reported blood that one of his spies reported in Texas. The blood Nathan saw on Peter's shirt a month prior. Peter did not appear to have wounds, but he didn't look well. Hell he spent two weeks in an hospital.

He hated being the one out of the loop. It was always Peter that was sheltered. And though Nathan wished that Peter was still under a rock, he could not bear the unknown himself.

Nathan picked up his cell and dialed a number.

He drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as the phone rang. He tried his best not to tap too hard out of fear of pressing the horn, but as the phone rang, as each second rang by, his patience thinned and his nerves narrowed.

One of the officers picked up the phone, "Hello?"

There was a moment a silence before the officer, answered.

"We cannot give out any information at this time. How did you get this number?"

The commanding office glanced into the first officer's direction.

"Who is that on the phone?"

The officer shook his head.

"No one."

Nathan cursed on the other side. Did this mean that would not get his answers?

The officer pocketed his phone.

"Are DNA testing going to be done on this blood?" the officer asked no one in particular.

The lieutenantshook his head.

"Well, it will be recorded, but to what will it be compared? I am going to assume it is a suicide."

The other officer looked disappointed. "What if he was pushed? And if it was a suicide, where is the body?"

"Maybe the person did not die?" the lieutenant offered before returning to his police car.

* * *

"Nathan? Nathan...its alright...I'm okay..." Peter mumbled. 

"Ah! So Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up,"a familiar voice replied.

At the sound of the voice, Peter instinctively scooted back a foot–he blinked a few times as he made sure he was officially awake.

"Claude? Where's Nathan? Where am I?"

"You're apartment. Carried you up here myself. You are not as light as you might think."

Peter rolled my eyes.

"But I was light enough to be throw off a thirty story building! I still can't believe you did that.. And then–then you punched me!"

"I had to. You were rambling on about the explosion. You were in some trance. If only that could solve all our problems. I doubt it. Knowing you will insist on the hard way."

"Ah. Right. I know, I should reconsidering dying."

Peter reached out for his phone before stopping himself. No he couldn't call Nathan. He had to keep to his plan. Though, he could not shake the feeling that his brother really needed to hear his voice right now.

* * *

Angela caressed an old picture of her two youngest sons. It was the one of the last times the two of them were together. It was from a play date over twenty years before. Angela had to give up her son, out of fear and shame. But if she knew the secrets she knows now, then, a lot of things would have been different. 

She compared the picture of Peter and Gabriel to the picture of the old picture she had to Claire. Peter had a slight resemblance to the both of them. Nothing major, but if one wanted to see an family connection, one could be assumed.

A picture of Nathan caught her eye. Sure she had pictures of all three of her boys, even though the ones of Gabriel were more discreet, and many pictures of Nathan also included Peter or of her husband. Still there one picture that made her heart a tad weak, it was a picture of Nathan standing at the sidelines, being nosy. Peter too always wanted to belong, and often felt hurt when he was purposely left out for his protection. However, the truth was, she wished this for all her sons, but Nathan wanted to belong–he felt like he had to be the protector and he threw himself into the organization years too early.

Angela tried to laugh, she wondered if Nathan ever knew that she saw him that night–hiding at the end of the hallway–looking in. And since then she was burdened with a new set of worries.

* * *

**The End

* * *

****Author Note:** Hello! Heh...Um does this sound like an ending to you? No? sigh I'm sorry but I am not inspired anymore to finish this. Too many things have happened on the show that I can't connect the dots anymore. And in a way, Angela reflecting sounds like a good way to end this story. Thank you all that has read and reviewed this. If you are interested in reading the very short, incomplete chapter 6; send me a PM. Thanks!  



End file.
